


than a speeding bullet

by littledust



Category: Bomb Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inevitable superheroes AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	than a speeding bullet

It’s the reporter girl again, Gladys Witham. Betty opens her mouth to snap out something along the lines of _why don’t you just leave us alone_ , but Kate puts a hand on her arm in warning. This one is smart, she’s determined, and she can’t seem to understand why the city’s heroes would need to keep their identities secret.

Gladys doesn’t seem to realize why anyone would keep anything secret.

“Just a few questions for the Bomb Girl and the Songbird,” Gladys says, flashing them a perky smile over her notepad.

“We’ll be going now,” Kate replies, hand sliding down Betty’s arm to take her hand. It’s only one short step off the roof and then they’re gone.


End file.
